


Lovesick

by mxxnlee



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Cute Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I like it, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Love, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Jeon Jungkook, fluff i said, it was so late when i wrote this, jungkook really thinks reader is swell, like really whipped, reader is cute and fluffy, this is so fluffy, what do i tag tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxxnlee/pseuds/mxxnlee
Summary: Jungkook was never one to be particularly affectionate. If he knew someone well, it came easier and pretty natural. Still, he wasn't the type to obsess and coo over people.But when he saw you in that goddamn sweater, parading around in those ridiculously silly socks, sipping your coffee and bouncing on your tiptoes because of the cold floors, he wondered if he was peeking through the gates of heaven.ORJungkook is completely and utterly whipped, in love, would eat bowl after bowl of wasabi for you and his heart can't take it on this chilly, yet cozy, morning so he finally cracks.





	Lovesick

A list of songs to listen to while reading (they're all on spotify so you can add them to your queue if you want)  
-Floating by Khalid and Alina Baraz  
-Easily by Bruno Major  
-Pink + White by Frank Ocean

Jungkook was never one to be particularly affectionate. If he knew someone well, it came easier and pretty natural. Still, he wasn't the type to obsess and coo over people.

But when he saw you in that god damn sweater, parading around in those ridiculously silly socks, sipping your coffee and bouncing on your tiptoes because of the cold floors, he wondered if he was peeking through the gates of heaven.

Jungkook always had this thing for you, ever since you came around at Taehyung's graduation party. He had heard so much about you from Taehyung, and before even meeting you in _person_ , he was already crushing. And when your laugh kissed the air from a table away, he felt his heart stop as his eyes landed on you.

You always smiled brighter than the fucking sun, he thought anyway. You were Taehyung's friend, and honestly, he was always nervous that you two were secretly together. You in general made him nervous. You were the center of life!

He had it bad. He was sick; it was lovesickness. Every time you called him "Kookie" so fucking fondly, he realized that maybe he was religious, because he'd like to both thank whatever god was out there that they let a drop of light roam free on earth, and also curse them for putting him in cardiac arrest every time you were near.

You couldn't see him from the kitchen. Your back was turned to him and besides, you were to focused on heating up your cup of coffee in the microwave. Jungkook's ears adjust as they pick up on your soft humming over the buzz of the microwave. He can't place the tune, but it's a sweet melody and he wishes that he could turn it up until it was all he could hear.

You turned and rested your hip on the counter, giving his eyes access to your face. A patch of the sunlight shone through the window by the sink, landing perfectly on your face. He could see your lashes outlined in yellow, your skin looked so fucking warm and soft, your sweater just one size too big and making you look absolutely freaking adorable with the way it swallowed you up.

His heart hit against his chest, climbed up his throat, his fingers subconsciously twitched when he wondered what it would be like to brush your hair aside and touch your soft, puffy cheeks.

You looked like a _goddess_.

Startling Jungkook, you looked over his way, your smile stretching wide on your face. You were already fucking sunshine yourself, so Jungkook really didn't know why he didn't go blind from the brightness he saw in you. His heart melted and scattered around his body, warming his soul.

"Thank you, Kookie," You giggled, and oh fuck, did he say that out loud? He really just called you a fucking goddess to your _face_? Jungkook's eyes went wide, wishing a hole would a appear and swallow him up this instant. But he was also in literal bliss when you giggled the way you did because holy shit, you were smiling because of _him_. He made you _laugh_.

Jungkook had no fucking idea what to say. He honestly didn't think he can speak without spitting out that he thinks you're like, the most amazing, beautiful, sweet, did he say amazing, creature to ever. He was _sure_ you could hear his heartbeat from across the room where he sat on the couch. But alas, you turned, because the microwave was going off. You reached up, grabbed the coffee cup and brought it to your nose for a sniff. His eyes followed your movements and--Christ.

Sweater paws.

You had fucking sweater paws.

He never even realized how god damn cute sweater paws were until now. And really, if it were anyone else, he probably wouldn't have thought it was. But the way your cold fingers wrapped around the mug, peeking out from the fuzzy fabric as you took a sip of the steaming liquid, it had him dizzy and oh-so-smitten.

You noticed him staring, which he didn't pick up on since he couldn't take his eyes off of your pink-from-cold fingertips that were peaking out from the sleeve of your _sweater paws_. All he saw was next thing, you were walking towards him, and dammit! Why was the way you tiptoed so cute? It was so small and gentle and he wanted to pick you up and hug you until he grew roots into that fluffy sweater of yours so he didn't ever have to let go.

But more importantly, you were walking over to him. Like, _now_.

Jungkook panicked a bit, the size of his pretty doe eyes only getting bigger as you moseyed his way. You held your cup to your lips as you walked, looking like a little toddler with how you wrapped your new, cute little paws, holding it to your chest so carefully--

"Kookie?" You asked. There was the screeching sound of tires in his head when he heard your pretty voice. His eyes jumped back up to your face, your lovely features twisted in confusion. Oh, had you been talking to him? He really doesn't know, he didn't hear you if you had, he was too busy wishing he was that cup you held so safely.

Again, he didn't find himself capable of speaking and actually saying something that was _not_ incredibly _embarrassing_. He just stammered and raised his brows in question. Once again, you sent your adorable laugh straight to his ears. You had once said you hated your laugh at dinner. You were across the table from Jungkook, mostly talking to Namjoon when you had said it. But Jungkook just silently shook his head, more to himself, since you weren't looking. You went on to say it was ugly, and you really had only gotten a few words about the subject out before Jungkook was choking out, "No, your laugh is literally the best thing ever. Like, it's so cute and pretty at the same time, and there's like these different ones you do--"

He managed to stop and swallow down the strings of praises he wanted to give to you, desperately needing to save himself the embarrassment.

Back to this moment, right after you blessed him with your sweet music, you were about to speak again. He braced himself for his exposure--he had been caught staring after all.

Before you could say whatever was on your mind, your lips twisted up and your nose scrunched to match. Jungkook was confused for a second, but when you did a quick intake of air and tilted your head back, he understood that you had to--

Sneeze.

It wasn't a petite sneeze, it was big and loud, your body jerked forward with it as you let out a loud sound with it under your sweater.

"OhmygodfuckingstopIcantdothisyouresocuteIloveyousomuch!" He rushed out all in one breath, his voice dipping with such enthusiasm to punctuate every word.

Now he was really wishing that hole would appear. Or a meteor to come down and take out him alone. Or a mysterious bullet ricocheted from across the world to somehow reach his dumb ass, maybe.

But that didn't happen. Jungkook sat there, frozen. He was 112% positive that he didn't have a pulse.

You were frozen too.

Dammit, this was not how he wanted to confess! He didn't even _consider_ ever confessing to you! He just thought he'd love you in secret and somehow that would solve all his problems. It was irrational, but it's fine, he never got tired of looking at you, listening to you talk or laugh, what was the big deal? He'd shit himself if you ever found out that he really really really wanted to give you all his kisses all over your face and hold your hand all day in every way that was _not_ platonic.

And so he was on the verge of shitting himself. Even more so when you leaned forward, pressing your mouth to his.

You. _You_ were kissing him. You were fucking _kissing_ him.

He thought, half delirious, that if one of those disasters that he was wishing for earlier happened now, it wouldn't be such a horrible way to die, kissing your soft lips.

You whispered into his mouth, "I love you too, you big dork."

**Author's Note:**

> written at ungodly hours of the night--or morning--over several cups of coffee that were just a little too sweet. 
> 
> <3


End file.
